


Stressed for the Occasion

by MistyDeath



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Entries [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDeath/pseuds/MistyDeath
Summary: This was written in response to August 2018's Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge: "Nervous".





	Stressed for the Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to August 2018's Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge: "Nervous".  
> Thanks so much [@ununquadius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius) for hosting this month's event!  
> And I'd like to send a big shoutout to [@Nifflers_n_nargles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflers_n_nargles/pseuds/Nifflers_n_nargles) for the beta skills and the encouragement!  
> 

“Are you sure that this isn’t insensitive?”

“Since when have you cared about being insensitive?”

Draco turned to look at Harry over his shoulder. “Since we started dating and maintaining my image has come second to maintaining yours?”

Harry watched him put the Glamours on his mouth. “Mmmmm….so pointy.” He started poking Draco’s teeth, apparently fascinated as they elongated slightly. 

“Get your hands out of mah mouth, Potter -” Draco shoved Harry away from him and huffed when he re-attached himself to Draco's side. “What the fuck is with you tonight?”

“Remember that hickey you gave me the other night – that was a fun time.” He was talking into Draco’s neck now. “We should do that instead. Who needs to hang out with friends on Halloween again when we could start making our own traditions.”

Harry was dressed up as a stag, and even if he refused Draco’s suggestion of decorating the antlers with lights, he still looked ridiculous. It was probably because Harry had decided on dressing as a mounted stag. A morbid costume for a morbid tradition.

"I swear to Merlin if you make one more mounting joke - " Harry shook with laughter, "- you have never appeared less attractive in your life, Potter -” Harry coughed wetly into his neck. Gross. 

“– and you’re paraphrasing lines from that lion Romeo and Juliet movie we watched the other night. Don’t quote children’s movies to seduce me out of a party.”

“Draco, we could’ve done a hunter / deer couples’ costume instead.” 

Draco bit him. “As if I would wear plaid.” 

“You’re a wet rag when you’re nervous, you know that? You look fine!” 

Draco stared and Harry threw his arms up in the air. “It looks hot – can we go already?” 

“We can.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [stressed for the occasion Fan Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800556) by [cubedcoffeecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake)




End file.
